President Parallel Susie
Summary President Parallel Susie is an alternative version of Susie from an unknown dimension, she is potentially a transformation of Parallel Susie as opposed to a new character, but this is unlikely to be the case (see note below). Said to be a president, she is also presumed to be the leader of his dimension's version of the Haltmann Works Company. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: President Parallel Susie Origin: Super Kirby Clash Gender: Female Age: Unknown, comparable to Susie Classification: Alternative dimension version of Susie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Portal Creation (Appears from one and another is created when defeated to forcibly transport her into another dimension), Dimensional Travel (Arrives from another world and gained mysterious power after wandering through dimensions), Explosion Manipulation, Creation (Can repeatedly launch the explosive lowest part of her suit and recreate it, and generate & launch other explosive parts of her suit), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Berserk Mode (Like most bosses Team Kirby fights, Pres. Parallel Susie can become furious in combat, increasing her power), likely all of the abilities Susie has (Only demonstrated using the ones listed earlier. She also should not have the ability to use Friend Hearts) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Fought Super Team Kirby/4 Kirbys at once several times during Super Kirby Clash, a game that doesn't take place in the main Kirby universe but makes reference of previous games in the series, such as Star Allies. Her final battle was after Super Team Kirby had already defeated Taranza, Landia EX, Parallel Susie and King D-Mind on their last confrontations against the Kirbys) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with 4 Kirbys in combat) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Traded multiple blows with Super Team Kirby) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Team Kirby) Range: At least standard melee range, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from kirby) Standard Equipment: Her armor Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Her defeat sends her to Another Dimension Note: While it is possible for President Parallel Susie and Parallel Susie to be the same character, this is rather unlikely. Parallel Susie keeps fighting Team Kirby after their battle with Pres. Parallel Susie, not having her skin color, title, armor or symbol on it. Pres. Parallel Susie having gained power after wandering through dimensions isn't a legit confirmation of them being the same as much as it is a justification for Pres. Parallel Susie to be more powerful than Parallel Susie, or even just more powerful than in her first battle with Team Kirby, in which she was merely said to be "an invader from another world" and being "apparently some kind of president...", holding no relationship with Parallel Susie on that or any description. If anything, not being tied to King D-Mind's symbol in her armor and being a president of something should presumably indicate a notable difference between the 2 characters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Presidents Category:Leaders Category:Kirby Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 4